A wish
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko decides to skip dinner with their friends and take Yumi somewhere else for the night. One-shot.


"Where are we going?"

Sachiko smiled as she glanced to Yumi who was sitting in the passenger seat wearing an ice blue summer dress that just barley touched her knees. The flowers scattered all over the dress matched Yumi's personality though as they were all different shades of pink and red. Sachiko liked to think that it showed Yumi's uplifting spirit while having a calm mellow tone to it with the light blue.

Sachiko had liked the dress so much when she saw it, she bought it for Yumi. She knew it would fit Yumi perfectly and she hadn't been wrong in asking her to wear it on this night. A night that was supposed to be an outing with their friends from school. Sachiko had found the opportunity to be alone with Yumi too good to pass up. It wasn't often that they got to be alone with one another and whenever they could they would take advantage of it.

"Well?" Yumi asked with a tilt of her head as Sachiko chuckled a little.

"That is a secret, Yumi. You will find out soon enough." Sachiko responded as she saw what she was looking for coming up and hit the left blinker. "In fact, I think you will find out sooner than later." She continued as Yumi looked at her confused as to what they were turning into. She didn't see any roads, in fact all she saw was trees.

"Sachiko, where are you going? There is nothing over there." Yumi said as Sachiko drove off the road and onto the grass making her way slowly through a small clearing in the woods that was hard to see at night. Yumi could only remain silent while she looked around to see if she recognized anything. Her frequent glances to Sachiko questioning what was happening only made Sachiko smile.

After what seemed like five minutes of driving through the woods Yumi saw a break in the trees and eventually a big open field. She looked around even more now expecting to see something, but when she didn't she could only look back to Sachiko as the car came to a stop.

"We're here." Sachiko said with a smile as Yumi tilted her head to the side and Sachiko got out of the car and opened the trunk.

"Where is here?" Yumi asked as she too got out of the car and walked towards the trunk to find Sachiko taking a blanket out of the back. "What about dinner with the others?" Yumi asked as Sachiko closed the trunk.

"Would you rather go to dinner with them or be here with me?" Sachiko asked with a questioning smile as Yumi gave her a slightly guilty look followed by a blush. "That's the answer I was hoping to get."

"W-Well of course I would rather be here, I mean you are my girlfriend." Yumi shyly admitted as she watched Sachiko spread the blanket out on the grass. "D-Don't you think the others will question us not being there?"

"Of course they will, but they know we are a couple and haven't gotten to spend too much time together lately." Sachiko said as she turned from the blanket and went over to Yumi placing her hands on Yumi's hips. "Besides, I don't care if they question where we are. I am exactly where I want to be with exactly who I want to be there with." She continued as she slowly started pulling Yumi by the hips towards the blanket on the ground.

Yumi didn't even put up an ounce of a fight as she watched Sachiko sit down in front of her still looking up to her. She loved how seductive Sachiko was even when she wasn't trying to be. Sachiko just smiled as she looked up to Yumi who she could tell was getting just as lost as she was in the moment. After a moments staring Sachiko lifted a hand and with her index finger she told Yumi to come closer, which resulted in Yumi straddling Sachiko.

After a quick kiss Sachiko wrapped her arms around Yumi's back and pulled her down on top of her as she laid back onto the blanket. Yumi smiled brightly from this action and instead of waiting for Sachiko, she leaned down for another kiss, and another, which led the two into a fit of giggles. They had no idea why, but once Yumi started Sachiko couldn't help but join in as Yumi rolled off top of her and onto the blanket.

Sachiko rolled onto to her side and smiled at Yumi as she watched her look up in to the night sky. It had been a warm night with a cool breeze and no clouds. The moon was out and bright, in other words it was the perfect night to be out watching the stars with one another. Yumi's attention would be taken off of them after a moment when she felt Sachiko's finger start drawing little circles just under the base of her neck on some exposed skin.

Yumi smiled as her eyes went from the stars above to Sachiko's eyes, which were relaxed but full of love. She could tell just by the look in Sachiko's eyes that she was happy and not wanting to be anywhere else.

"You're really pretty tonight." Yumi said to Sachiko who just smiled a little before placing soft kisses on Yumi's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here with me tonight." Sachiko replied between gentle kisses as she finally lifted her head for a real kiss from Yumi which wasn't too long,but not too short. "I brought you here to see something." Sachiko continued after the kiss broke.

Yumi raised an eyebrow curiously as Sachiko smiled at her and stood up from the blanket before turning towards the car opening the trunk again. Yumi just propped herself up on her elbow as she curiously watched Sachiko dig through the trunk.

When Sachiko finally turned around Yumi could only smile with a small giggle as Sachiko held up a picnic basket. "So this is our substitute for not eating out with our friends?" Yumi asked as Sachiko came back to her and sat down with the basket between them.

"I suppose you could say that." Sachiko said as she opened the basket and pulled out a sandwich in a baggie.

Yumi smiled as Sachiko handed her the sandwich. "Even better than dinner with out friends. A meal from the girl I love more than anything." Yumi continued as she leaned forward and took another kiss from Sachiko's lips.

Sachiko could only smile at this as she took out her own sandwich and started unwrapping it. "We should eat quickly, we don't want to miss the show." Sachiko explained as Yumi tilted her head to the side really confused by this. They were sitting in an empty field in the middle of the night. Sachiko just chuckled a little at Yumi's expression before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Miss the show, what are you talking about?" Yumi finally asked as Sachiko took a drink from one of the water bottles in the basket.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Sachiko said as Yumi sighed and decided she should just eat the food Sachiko made. She really did love Sachiko's cooking and or sandwich making in this case, though their friends wouldn't agree. They would always just say Yumi loved it to keep Sachiko happy, but it was quite the opposite she really did like it.

The two continued eating for another few minutes until the sandwiches were gone and all that remained was the two half full water bottles.

"That was great, Sachiko." Yumi said as she put her bottle in the basket just in time for Sachiko to move the basket off to the side and lay down on the blanket. Once down she patted the spot next to her for Yumi.

"Thanks, though I'm sorry I only brought sandwiches and nothing else." Sachiko apologized as Yumi snuggled close to Sachiko's side.

"Don't worry, I am happy just being here with you, the food was an added bonus." Yumi explained as Sachiko smiled and looked up to the sky with Yumi.

"It's beautiful." Yumi said as she finally looked up at the stars that had Sachiko's attention.

"Yes, they are. . . They make me think of you when I look at them." Sachiko said as Yumi looked to her with question in her eyes, but Sachiko wouldn't notice because her gaze remained on the stars. "I like to look at them at night before I go to bed. They are always so pretty, I just can't help but think of you when I see them. So bright, so full of life, and so pretty. They remind me of you in every way and I always wonder if you're looking at them too." Sachiko continued as Yumi remained silenced by Sachiko's words.

Yumi wasn't sure what to say or if she should even say anything, but one thing for sure is that she could feel her heart bursting with love for Sachiko.

"There's one." Sachiko said breaking Yumi's thoughts as she pointed to the sky.

Yumi quickly looked to the sky but saw nothing until a moment later when yet another shooting star appeared.

"Make a wish, Yumi." Sachiko said as Yumi glanced to her for a moment before looking back to the star and closing her eyes.

Sachiko could only smile before closing her own eyes just like she had told Yumi. A few moments later when she opened them she wasn't greeted with the sky but rather Yumi hovering over her.

"It seems you made an extra long wish." Yumi said with a smile as she climbed on top of Sachiko. "Care to share what you wished for?"

"You know if I do that it won't work." Sachiko replied as Yumi's face drew closer.

"How about a hint?" Yumi asked Sachiko pondered it for a moment. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Hmm, well it involves you. . ." Sachiko trailed off as she placed her hands on Yumi's hips.

"I'm intrigued." Yumi commented as Sachiko chuckled a little. "You can give me another hint can't you?"

"Well, I don't know, Yumi. I don't want the wish to be canceled. . . I suppose you could maybe persuade me into telling you." Sachiko responded as Yumi's lips drew even closer to her own, stopping only inches away.

"And how might I do that?" Yumi asked a little playfully as Sachiko's hand went from Yumi's hips to her lower back.

"I think you're on the right track." Sachiko replied as Yumi giggled for a moment before pressing her lips against Sachiko's. What started as one kiss turned into another and another as the two started exploring more and more of each others body with their hands.

"Is this what you were wishing for?" Yumi asked between kisses as Sachiko smiled and looked into Yumi's eyes.

"Not exactly, but it's a good start." Sachiko replied as she raised off the ground a little catching Yumi's lips with her own again.

_Bzzt, Bzzt. . ._

"Ugh. . ." Sachiko sighed as she broke the kiss and reached for her phone. "It's Onee-sama. . ." Sachiko said as Yumi gave a nod and sat up, still straddling Sachiko. "Hello?" Sachiko answered as she looked up at Yumi with a smile.

"Sachiko, where are you two?" Youko asked as Sachiko looked up at the sky for a moment.

"We decided to stop and look at something on the way there." Sachiko answered as Youko sighed, she had been through this routine too many times.

"Yumi-chan is with you I presume?" Youko asked as Sachiko looked to Yumi who was still sitting over top of her looking at the stars above now.

"Yes, she is right here." Sachiko replied as Youko paused for a moment.

"I take it we won't see you two tonight then?" Youko asked as Sachiko sighed which Youko understood as a no. "You know I told you not to do that when I asked that question Sachiko. You don't have to feel bad about skipping, we all know you two don't get too much alone time. I just wanted to know you two were alright. You two have fun and try to be home at a reasonable time, it's hard for us to tell your parents we were at a restaurant that closes at ten until two in the morning."

Sachiko chuckled at this as she looked up at the stars and then Yumi again. "Don't worry, we will be leaving soon, thank you for understanding." Sachiko said before saying her goodbye's with Youko.

"You know it's almost nine thirty." Yumi mentioned as Sachiko sighed and looked to the stars.

"Let's just stay here for another ten minutes tops. I want to be with you a little more tonight." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled and plopped down next to her again.

"Are you ever going to tell me exactly what you wished for?" Yumi asked as Sachiko thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't think so Yumi. I don't want to take even the slightest chance in it not coming true." Sachiko responded as Yumi sighed and looked up to the stars again.

"It must be good then."

"It's the only wish I have in this lifetime."

**Twenty five minutes later in the car.**_** . .**_

"Thank you for a wonderful night." Yumi said as Sachiko glanced over to her with a smile as she turned onto the highway.

"No, thank you for the wonderful night, I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone else." Sachiko replied as Yumi chuckled and yawned. "Why don't you get some rest, it will be about twenty or thirty minutes until we get to your house."

Yumi just smiled as she leaned her seat back and yawned again. "I never thought watching stars could be so tiring."

"Well it is getting later." Sachiko replied as she looked to Yumi who just nodded before getting into a more comfortable position.

"I guess you're right, I just wish this night could have gone on longer. . . I really love being with you." Yumi said sleepily, Sachiko could tell she was quickly falling asleep.

"I do too, Yumi, more than you can imagine." Sachiko said softly trying not to wake her as she continued to drive. The only sound would be that of the wind blowing in through the window and Yumi making small noises as she drifted farther and farther into sleep. Sachiko could only smile at this as she thought of earlier when she wished upon a star.

_I wish upon a shooting star that no matter what happens Yumi will always be with me as my lover. My only love, the one I take care of when she is sick, the one that I know everything about, and furthermore, the one I ask to take my hand in marriage. . . The only person I truly love with all my heart. I hope and pray that we always stay together and only become closer and closer as time goes on. This is my only wish, to love and be loved by no one other than Yumi. . ._

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Alright so this is just a quick one shot that I came up with a few days ago when we had that meteor shower. I tell people all the time that I think of Sachiko/Yumi and Shizuma/Nagisa daily. This just happens to be one of those moments where I got the idea to wish upon a shooting star and thought it was sweet :). I have been a bit busy lately, I start college a week from Monday and between work and making sure everything is fine, I am quite broke and have a lot more books now! Anyways, I have been working on You Did What? I promise. In fact I debated wether or not I should do this one shot or just stick to that. This served as a nice thing to give my mind a break so here it is. You did what is I would say over halfway done at this point. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
